Illusionary Places
by RumiaDarkness
Summary: A boy finds himself in a strange place, and wanders across a shrine, where he meets a red and white shrine maiden. He learns about Gensokyo, and its inhabitants. But soon after learning about Gensokyo, an incident involving the landscape starts. With the help of some youkais and youkai exterminators, the boy will have to use his newly found power to reverse this switch.
1. Chapter 1: Something in my water

Before starting the story, I would like to say a few things. This is my first ever fiction that I'll ever finish, hopefully.

I've always wanted to write a series of stories and I've decided to write a fan fiction of my favorite game series, Touhou. The ways of Gensokyo and its inhabitants create an endless variety of possibilities.

Hopefully, Illusionary Places will be a series and this book will be the first arc, you could say. Illusionary Places will feature a mixture of original characters and my own original characters. Each arc or book is basically an original incident too, which I thought of myself, though it might not be so original.

The stories will start off slow with a lot of introducing and preparing for the main problem. The story should take off after we get to the first person to get in our way which, in the games, is the first stage boss. This should be somewhere between chapter 3 and 6 depending on if I can think up enough details for each event and not just skip around with rough transitions.

But enough talking, let's get started on the story before you guys fall asleep at my introduction!

* * *

**Chapter 1: There's something in my water**

Wandering around like an idiot in this strange place, I felt out of place with all the flying humans or whatever they are shooting things at each other. What kind of place has fun by shooting different shapes in different sizes at each other.

So, I'm wandering and wondering what this place is. It doesn't seem like a place I would like to be in, much less live in. I have no recollection of who I am or what I am. My mind is blank with air, and I'm pretty sure I'm lost.

The sun is really bright today, the sky is blue, and the birds are chirping, singing, and somehow talking. That is really freaky. There is no breeze today, so I am sweating like crazy, and I'm in need of water. But besides that, it's a perfect day to go sightseeing or swimming.

It feels like I'm going to die, that is, until I find a river besides a waterfall. The water sparkled and reflected the sun. I hurriedly ran towards the fresh water and basically dived in. Although, my clothes are now wet, it feel so nice to be in fresh, cool water.

* * *

Sometime later, I got out of the river and found a nice resting spot under a tree besides the river. I lied down and yawned. I got myself comfy and closed my eyes. About a minute later, I was fast asleep in the cozy shade.

When I woke up, I slowly got up and stretched my hands and legs. It felt good to take a nap in the shade. I was completely refreshed and ready to leave, when I saw something at the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the right, and, my eyes widened.

Looking at me was a blue haired girl, top off with a green hat. She wore a blue collar shirt and a skirt that had many pockets. Behind, she was carrying a backpack the size of her. I instantly notice the key around her neck, and the wrench she has in her hand. She was knee deep in the river, and l didn't seem to care about her clothes.

I backed away slowly, and held my hand out to show that I come in peace. I was about to turn around and run, when the girl asked, "Are you in need of any assistance?" What kind of assistance is she asking for?

"Um… What do you mean by assistance? Who are you?" I asked her with a hint of nervousness in my voice. She looks a little young to give any assistance, but since she is in this strange place, I suppose she lives here.

The girl tilted her head as if she were examining me. "Are you from around here? I have never seen you before."

I wanted to say I was lost, but I didn't want to be guided by a stranger. "I don't need any help. Thanks though." I replied to her in a hurry, and quickly turned around and ran away without any more questions.

I ran away from the river as far as I could on a single sprint. I stopped when I ran out of breath and turned around to be sure she wasn't following me. She wasn't. I started to examine the area.

I see a building with a box in front of it to my left, and to my right… is a torii? I thought only Shinto shrines have that in front of it. I thought it was a little weird, until it hit me right in the face.

I was at a shrine.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Stories

**Chapter 2: Put a ghost on it**

The red torii stood to my left, and the shrine to my right. I was completely lost, and I found myself at a shrine by afternoon. The day was at its hottest at that moment, and with no shade to cool me, I found myself needing water again, especially after my Olympic-winning sprint.

I examined the shrine closely. The shrine looked peaceful and still. A Forest surrounded three sides of the shrine. The group or trees looked really dense and dark, and made the clearing very bright. The gray path leading up to the shrine from the front was really wide too. I might be able to see the shrine from thirty miles away, a little red spot in the distance.

I felt awkward to be in such a deserted place. Nonetheless, it seemed like a first step to finding out where and who I am. I walked towards the shrine, and was surprised to see the door slide open. I stopped as a girl came out. She had a red ribbon with white fringes on her head, and her brown eyes made her red clothes brighter, like the shrine compared to the forest. She had white sleeves that weren't attached to her clothing, so the top of her arms were showing. The mixture of red and white was topped off with a yellow ribbon at her collar. In her arm was a wooden stick with two paper streams flowing from it. The object she was holding, I assumed to be a gohei, used in Shinto religions.

She looked surprised to have visitors, and immediately hid it with a smile. I assumed she was going somewhere to do something. Though, she didn't lock the shrine, so maybe she wasn't going to be gone long.

"Do you need anything?" The girl asked like she was supposed to be somewhere, and she was going to be late, hurried, you could say. I opened my mouth to say something, but I could find the words, nothing came out. We stood there for thirty seconds in an awkward silence.

Finally, she spoke again. "Are you lost? You don't seem to be from around here. I could guide you back to the Human Village." I looked at her in confusion. There is a village called the Human Village?

"The Human Village? What do you mean?" That is a weird name for a village. Nonetheless, the question seemed to send the girl into shock. Am I supposed to know about the Human Village?

"You're not from here, are you?" I shook my head, and she sighed softly. "Where are you from? I could send you back."

"I don't know where I am from, nor do I know who I am." I replied. "I appeared in this world this morning, with no memories of my past." I explained the story of me wandering around here with no destination, including the blue haired girl who I just met briefly some time ago.

"Seems to me you lost your memory and was somehow warped in, but since you don't know who you are or where you're from, I think I should explain to you about this place." She gestured for me to follow her into the shrine.

Inside her shrine, it was cozy, but empty at the same time. There was a table to the right as we walked in. There were mats instead of chairs though. "Do you want tea," the girl asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Sure," I replied. She sat down on the mat, and I took a seat on the other side.

I took a sip of the tea, which was hot. The tea itself gave me warmth and made me feel at home. I looked across from me, and the girl was staring at me as if she were trying to guess my age. "So, do you know where you are?" She asked in curiosity.

"In a Shinto shrine, I suppose." I said slowly thinking if it really is a shrine, or just a home of a religious person and or family.

"Well, you're right, but what I meant was this whole place in general."

"Oh, no…" I replied. It's a strange place, I would say, but I don't dare say it out.

She sighed as she needed to explain everything. "This land is called Gensokyo. It's isolated from the rest of the world, and wandering in is not a possibility." She paused to take a sip of her tea, which looked like a sign that this conversation would take long. "Gensokyo is surrounded with a border that protects it from the real world. Anyone who tries to wander in just finds themselves back in the real world. It's a really powerful illusion that Gensokyo depends on. I'm Hakurei Reimu, the shrine maiden, of this shrine. I help protect Gensokyo from inner incidents." Reimu explains the rules of this world, its habitants, and the danmaku battles.

I listen closely, but many questions keep revolving around my head. The sound of the Human Village's name actually makes sense now that I know this world is full of youkais and other creatures I thought only appeared in myths.

"Now, then comes the question of where you should live for now. You are welcomed to live here for now, but we need to get you a permanent place to stay. " The thought of creating a new life made me nervous, but it's still easier without any of my memories. I agreed to help her search for my own place to stay.

We both look outside, and it seems to be midnight already. _"It's better for you not be alone outside at night yet." _Reimu had said during her explanation. So I won't be leaving anytime soon. I yawned, and realized I was tired. I quickly finished my tea, which was cold, and said good night to Reimu.

I entered the guest room of the shrine, got myself comfortable on a spot on the ground. There was a pillow and a blanket by that spot, which I quickly took. Now, lying in bed, I found myself in a daze. The moonlight isn't particularly bright tonight, so everything was black. I yawned once more, and was about to fall asleep. I saw a girl looking down at me, and instantly freaked out. I literally jumped up and ran to the door.

"Relax, boy. I'm won't hurt you, though I can if you don't cooperate." She had blonde hair which was topped off by a white hat with fringes and a red ribbon. Most of her dress was white except for the front side which was purple.

"Who are you?" I got enough of courage to ask, but I was still scared that she appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm Yakumo Yukari, the youkai of borders. Reimu is very fond of me just jumping in randomly. She can even sense me now which ruins the surprising part."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Can't I just introduce myself, Reimu introduced herself." Yukari said in a pouting tone. She didn't look that disappointed with my question as someone else might have been. It was not at all comforting to see that expression. I tensed up more than I already was. The look in her eyes was somehow showing carelessness and seriousness at the same time. We both stared at each other for some time.

I suddenly heard a soft noise somewhere outside, not an ordinary sound either. There were things crashing around outside, destroying the trees. If I took what Reimu told me, it would have been a danmaku battle. I turned around to see if I can glimpse at the battle, but didn't see anything through the small opening the door left open. I was curious to see what made it so special. This morning, I didn't really focus a lot on the battles all that much. I had bigger problems back then. Suddenly, something piercing sounded. Must have been someone lost the match. I really want to see one in action. My curiosity is killing me slowly.

I turned back towards my room, and was surprised to see it empty, nothing except for my bed. I guessed she somehow got out the same way she got in. Well, since the intruder has disappeared, I can finally go to sleep.

Getting into the bed, I somehow didn't feel sleepy anymore. The intruder and scene outside has got me thinking about this place called Gensokyo. It doesn't seem to be a normal place, ghosts live alongside with humans. It's like a little child's nightmarish dream, which brings the question of if this place is real or not. Am I having one of the longest and most detailed dream or is this actually real. Then, comes the question of how I got in here if humans can't just wander in.

My head is full of questions that have no answers. It's kind of making me have a headache. I guess the answers will come to me eventually. I'll just need to learn how to survive in this world for now. After all, ghosts can just come up to you all of a sudden and spook you out.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Break Interlude

**Chapter 3: The Lunch Break Interlude**

It was about noon when I woke up from my long sleep. The sun shined in through the window, landing onto the spot besides me. I could hear the usual chaotic noises outside. It was a pretty peaceful morning. The bed was quite comfortable even though it was just the ground, a blanket, and a pillow. I sat up and stretched my hands and legs. Looking at the room in the light, I could see more details than I did yesterday night. There was actually a drawer in the far corner, along with a desk and a chair. It was actually quite dusty too, seems like I'm the only one to have slept in this room in years.

I went to the door, and slid it open to see a familiar red and white figure in the front of the shrine sweeping the leaves off the path. She looked up, and it looked like her eyes sparkled for just one second. The miko waved at me, and I waved back slowly. Reimu continued to sweep, and I felt awkward just standing there in the doorway. I decided to go into the Human Village for lunch.

I slid the door shut and got out my map that Reimu gave me yesterday. The map will be a really great use for now. It seems the shrine is in the top-right side of the map, just right below a group of trees that were marked _The Forest of Magic_. Below the shrine was the _Bamboo Forest of the Lost_. The name didn't really encourage visitors to explore it. I finally found the _Human Village _right to the west of the shrine.

I put the map away and started walking down, waving goodbye to the busy miko when I pass her. I start walking down the gray path, and make out an outline of a village, which should be the _Human Village_. I might be able to make it there in fifteen minutes if I hurry.

* * *

Walking into the _Human Village _I felt relieved to see normal people. Actual human beings talking to each other, eating lunch, or rushing somewhere, maybe work. The village actually felt pretty big, it might as well count as a city if it weren't for its name. The village looked really busy and active, but not too overcrowded like other places are.

Observing the place, I find a pretty cozy building that was a restaurant. I looked in my pocket to see how much money I got from Reimu. They seem to use yen which doesn't really surprise me at all. Seeing as this place is basically Japan with English as their default language. There seems to be a ten thousand dollar bill. That should be enough for about three or more days.

I walked over to the restaurant, and entered slowly. There were about five customers, three of them together, and the other two are alone. None of them looked up at me when I walk in. It was pretty vacant, considering how many people are outside. The room was a neutral gray color, with dim lights that made it look like it was nighttime outside. This was solved by the two sets of windows on either side of the room. Besides that, everything else was brown, the chairs, tables, and counter. I took one of the tables next to the left wall, and soon, someone came up to me and gave me a menu. "You must be new here," the guy asks.

I was surprised to hear him talking to me. "Yeah," I said, "How'd you know?" I asked curiously, while studying him. He was a pretty tall guy, maybe six feet two or three; taller than me, a five feet eleven guy. He had short, messy brown hair that made his skin look paler than what it actually should be, that and the lighting. His light brown eyes shone with a type of loneliness, not one where you don't have any friends. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms, which showed because of his choice of wearing a plain, blue t-shirt. His legs were long, and his whole body seemed to be proportionate. He might count as a basketball player if it weren't for his tenseness.

The guy glimpsed at the door for a second, before answering, "I'm pretty good at guessing if people are new, that and I have never seen you before." The guy glimpsed at the door again, as if expecting someone to come in at any moment. "Well anyways, I'm Matt and I will be your waiter today. Can I get you something to drink or anything?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Just water," I said. Matt nodded, and left to the counter, to pour water. I inspected him with a hint of curiosity. Just what would make him so tense and nervous? He came back with a cup of water, and left to go the back of the restaurant. I looked at the menu and instantly picked out what I wanted.

* * *

My plate came, and I hungrily ate all of the food, which was really delicious. Matt never seemed to wander around too much. He stood like a statue behind the front counter, just staring at the door. I definitely knew he was expecting someone. Even when he brought me the check, he had his eyes glued to the front door which left him invulnerable to tripping over random things on the floor. I paid him about six hundred yen and left, putting my hands into my pockets.

"Come again." Matt said monotonically, still staring at the door with a precision of a hawk. There was one more person in the restaurant when I left. He also had a worried look on his face, worried of Matt.

I walked outside into the bright daylight which temporarily blinded me. After adjusting to my surroundings, I saw than the street was less crowded than before. There were about twenty people walking instead of the crowd before that held more than one hundred people. It was about one thirty, judging by the sun. It was really hot, maybe ninety something degrees. Good enough to go playing with water and everything. The trees were shedding its leaves, which indicated it was fall.

It was a perfect day, but something felt very wrong. Despite the talkativeness of the wandering people on the streets, they held a look of anxiousness and their overall figures were tense. The look that Matt had on his face was showing on everyone's face. They were trying to distract themselves with talking, but obviously it didn't work. I slowly walked to the path leading up to the shrine wondering what was up with the people at the moment.

As I reached the step of the staircase, I looked back at the tense village. I stared for an eternity before turning to look up at the shrine. It was a long way up, and it could take a while, especially with me just having lunch. I started walking, when I heard a loud crashing somewhere behind me. I turned, and almost fell back down to the bottom of the staircase, but thanks to my fast reactions, I avoided my inevitable fall. Looking at the village, I see a semi-transparent mist that on a second look, seems to be caused by the source of the crashing sound. The dust cloud was covering up the entrance to the restaurant I was just at.

I didn't have time to react to this and just ran towards the village like someone being chased by a bear. As I got closer, I saw that the door was broken and crumbling into dust. All the wandering people were hiding and cowering in fear. Whoever broke in here must have been big and scary if it made people who lived in a supernatural place resort to hiding and cowering. More crashing sounds came from the restaurant, and I quickly theorized my plan. It was simple, but usually effective. I gulped and shivered, not because I was cold, but because I was scared and curious to see who or what is in there. I don't really want to face whatever is in there, but I need to be brave and help Matt and whoever else is stuck in there, facing the unknown opponent. If I keep doing things selfishly, I'll later regret it. It's better if I have more people on my good side, to survive in this place.

I stood outside, trying to figure out who I could be facing. More crashing sounds come from the store. I got nothing and there's no more spare time, so I prepare myself. On the count of three, I'll execute my plan.

One…Two…Three! I ran in and jumped on the opponent, without stopping.


	4. Chapter 4: Because Reimu Is Scolding Me

**Chapter 4: Because the Red Miko is Scolding Me**

The familiar miko figure walked out the door of the restaurant with the culprit. The restaurant was a wreck with fallen tables and chairs all over that place. It looked like a tornado came and did damage to this restaurant, and only here, but I know what really happened, though it was all a blur.

I remembered that I jumped on the enemy and tried to hit them into the ground, but it felt useless against the clothing they had on them. The chaos of the store and everything overlapped what was happening outside. It was a two to one fight with Matt and me on one side, and the mysterious person on the other side.

Everything else seems to have escaped me. Luckily, I only got a few scratches, while Matt wasn't so lucky. His face and arms has more noticeable bruises, but nothing that he couldn't recover from. The sleeves of his blue shirt was ripped, and matched with the theme of the restaurant at the moment.

We stared at the different walls in silence. There was nothing to say about this event. Funny how a minute ago we were doing everything from punching and kicking to yelling across the room and now we're the complete opposite. Even the birds stopped chirping and the trees stopped rustling against each other. The awkwardness of it all might as well have been hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

I sigh as I head up the hill to the shrine. Reimu is scolding me with her nonsense about how I'm supposed to be trying to blend in with the world of Gensokyo and there I go picking a fight with someone. I can't help having someone get beaten up by someone else, unless it was someone who deserves it.

The stairs seem to drag on more than usual. Perhaps it was because of the endless blabbering Reimu was making. When we finally reached the top, I almost collapsed on the ground before the gate from exhaustion, but I gathered enough energy to at least make it to the guest room. I basically landed face first onto my bed and pulled the blanket over me. I started getting drowsy and yawned loudly. The large red book on my table looked like a red smudge reminding me of Christmas lights.

I closed my eyes slowly and I almost fell asleep until I realized that there wasn't a blue book when I came in, or at least this morning. And Reimu didn't seem to have entered this room anytime today, based on the mess I made still being there. I opened my eyes in a very quick manner and got to my feet in less than a second. The sudden movement gave me a headache and the world started spinning and splitting into three different illusions. It took a while for the headache to go away and for my eyesight to start to focus again. I looked at the desk and the green book stacked on the red book was definitely a shocker. I almost ran out the door before I realized Yukari was playing tricks on me.

I went over to the desk and looked at both books. The green one was labeled _Facts About Gensokyo _and the other one was called _Youkais_. I looked at both of them, glancing from one to the other, until I realized this was supposed to help me. Yukari seems to have been prepared for outsiders, which makes me wonder if I was warped in by Yukari, and why. I skimmed through the green book and the other one also. The red one had pages that gave info on youkais but that only filled half of the book. The other half was about the citizens of Gensokyo. The green book was a lot bigger than the red book, about a standard textbook for school, and it gave information on things that Reimu told me and more. It seems to be of great help, so I placed the red one back on the table, and took the green one to the desk in the corner closest to the door. I opened the book to page one and began to read silently to myself. Last thing I remember was being on page one hundred and eighty-five, it was about spellcards.

* * *

I woke up and realized that I was in my bed, with the book open, facing down, on my lap. I turned it around so it faced me and remembered that I got up and went to bed to study after a while of sitting in the chair by the table. The book was on page two hundred exactly, which seems to still be on spellcards. I turned towards the gap in the door and saw that it was nighttime, maybe eight, maybe nine pm.

I got up and placed the book back onto the table. My stomach starts growling as soon as my mind is done starting up. I'm kind of thinking if Reimu will allow me to go back to the _Human Village _for dinner. I doubt it though, as she doesn't trust my instincts. I can't blame her though.

Thinking about dinner brought up the idea of if the miko was even home. The shrine was dark along with her room. No light or indication showed of her presence so I assumed she went out on business, or to get her dinner.

My stomach growled again. I was starving. I walked to the shrine and opened the door. A sweet aroma surrounded me all of a sudden, and I realized that there was food on the table. It was one of those takeout boxes that had three parts to it. To the side, there was a little note that had familiar writing on it.

_I'm going to go somewhere for the night, so don't expect me to be back until morning. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone._

_ -Reimu_

The last sentence made me want to go somewhere just to defy the miko, but I knew that she would somehow be watching. And I think I know how she would be watching, or should I say who _will_ be watching me. I shudder at the thought of that.

My stomach growls again, and this time, I acknowledge it and opened the box full of food, and was surprised at the luxury of it. There were many pieces of cut beef arranged in a slanted formation of top of a big pile of rice. In one of the small compartments, there was broccoli, carrots, and cabbages. The other small compartment contained what looked to be a triangular onigiri, nothing that I didn't like so I started eating.

I was done in merely a minute with nothing but the container left. It was quite filling and I regretted eating it all as I now am too full to get up. I attempted to get to my feet and staggered a few times before I finally achieved it. I brought the container to the trash can and threw it away with no hesitation. Maybe a walk might make my stomach less full.

It was pretty cold outside. The wind was blowing hard and the trees were clashing against each other like warriors on a battle field. Thin clouds were blocking some of the moonlight which made the night seem darker than usual. The torii still shined with its usual brightness though. It felt pretty deserted up here. At the bottom of the mountain, I could see lanterns and clusters of people walking from one part of the village to the other. It was a busy village that doesn't seem to ever sleep. It looked pretty fun which tempted me to go down, but I knew Reimu would scold me again for not following her directions.

I sighed, and walked a few laps around the shrine. The incident was on my mind and I couldn't get it out no matter how much I try. The lost memories are still lost, but some things are getting clearer. I wondered who and why someone would be after Matt. I shouldn't even be wondering this since I'm not at all close to Matt whatsoever. And yet the thought of the event won't escape my mind when I'm forcing it to.

After my fifth lap around the shrine, I decided to go to bed as I was getting tired again. This time, it took longer to fall asleep. My last thought was what I am going to do tomorrow. Then I dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You need to be careful and try to blend in with everyone, but you had to get into a fight didn't you." A familiar voice continues on. Her scolding made me regret getting into that fight. And it was making my quite bored as she was repeating the same stuff over and over again.

"Hey, are you listening?" The voice asked in a daring voice. "Yeah," I replied trying to hide my boredom. The voice continued on chattering on and on. The stairs seemed to be going on and on forever like the voice was going on and on forever. I wondered if it will ever end. I looked back at the bottom and notice that I was only on the third step after endless minutes of climbing up the stairs.

I ran forward and few steps and looked back, now I was at the second step. What was happening, what is this? I tried to escape this endless chain of looping but didn't get anywhere. Eventually, I stopped and collapsed on the floor, with the voice still scolding me. It didn't seem to care that I've fallen and can't get up. I tried to escape the sounds by covering my ears with the palms of my hands, but the voice only seemed to get louder and louder.

Then, a familiar figure walks by and asks a familiar quote, "Are you in need of any assistance?" I looked up at the girl in blue and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The girl asks that question repeatedly, which eventually blends in with the scolding in the background. I try to escape the scolding and questions with my own voice, but nothing come out. If I can't talk, no one can help me.

I watch as people, mostly humans walk past me glancing at me for less than a second before they continue walking. The figure lying on the ground might just seem like a penny to them. They stare at it, but don't take it because it's practically useless. It only gets them into trouble by having to pick it up. Maybe I am just a penny to them. They pick me up and help me only because they are trying to be kind.

The rest would just walk past me with a disgusted look.

The people in the crowd all glance at me for less than five seconds, but one stops completely and stares for an eternity. The lone brown eyes make it obvious to me who it is, Matt. He stared with a kind of sympathy before starting to slowly walk away again. He vanishes into the crowd. The crowd also vanishes along with the girl in blue. The scolding eventually stops too and I feel relieved to hear the quietness of the world at night. It was calming, especially after hearing nonstop a nagging voice.

* * *

I awake from my sleep all sweaty and hot. My forehead was burning and I could tell it was red. It was still nighttime so I shouldn't get up yet. I lied back down onto my bed, and rolled to my left side. It was all a bad dream, but I wondered if it was supposed to tell me anything. The scolding sound was still in my ear, and made me feel bad for having involved the shrine maiden. I doubt she has enough time to drink tea, much less solve minor incidents in the _Human Village_.

I close my eyes and try to forget of the dream, and fall right back to sleep, this time, with a more pleasant dream.


	5. Chapter 5: The Difference In Everything

**Chapter 5: The difference in everything**

I woke up late again. The sun was already at its peak by the time I got dressed and ate breakfast. Reimu was already on her daily errands again, maybe somewhere in town. The autumn leaves were slowly falling to the ground like snowflakes. There was a slight breeze so light that you wouldn't feel it if you were busy. The sun shined with a great embracing power that winter does not have. It would be great to go see some Sakura trees shedding Sakura leaves.

I took a walk around the shrine. I notice a few things that I never noticed before, like how big the whole place was. It seemed to take up a considerate amount of space in this field of trees. Another thing I happened to notice was that there were five buildings that made up the shrine: One of them the main building, two of them were bedrooms, a storage building, and another house. The other house caught my eye because it seemed to stand alone, stranded behind the big main one. Some trees also covered it up on the sides so it was almost invisible. When I first got here, I only noticed four buildings.

I was curious at why the fifth structure was seemingly trying to be hidden from the rest of society. I looked around the clearings quickly before creeping my way past some trees and over to the establishment. Standing right in front of the structure, I saw more details of the old building. It was covered in cobwebs and seemed to be falling apart. Parts of the room were dangling, holding on for their life, and the steps leading up to the cracked door were dusty and uneven. The sun wasn't even able to shine on the building as there were many trees blocking it. It was like I was in the middle of a dark nowhere.

The whole place made me want to turn back and head into the comforts of the sun, but my curiosity got the best of me. Whatever was behind this door must be something that belonged in the past. I realized that Reimu never walked me past this building even though it was a shorter way to the guest bedroom. Even the errands she makes me do are never based on having to go to the storage room which is right next to here. Maybe she didn't want me to venture over here and discover its mysteries. If I was a normal person, I would have just turned and left before things turned ugly; but I'm not.

I touched the wooded door lightly. It felt as cold as metal on a day without any sun. I slid my hand down to the metal handle which felt even colder, and grasped on the handle. I took a deep breath, and then another. I closed my eyes and tried to envision what might be in here. I started counting slowly.

One… Two… Three… I hesitated to pull and the door only opened ajar. I tried again.

One… Two… Thr-

"IS ANYONE HERE?!" A voice yelled before I had time to finish saying 'three'. "HELLO?! REIMU, ARE YOU HERE?!"

I turned and walked back towards the storage room. Hiding behind the storage room, I tried to peek at the person, but some trees were blocking her from view. "Oh, I guess no one's here." The person remarked, and walked off. As she walked down the stairs, I saw a glimpse of her: A black hat, black clothes, and a broom. The image reminded me of a classical witch who rides broomsticks on night of the full moon, wearing a black pointy hat, and black clothing. Weird huh…

* * *

Reimu returned back to the shrine at around three o' clock in the afternoon. I didn't feel like going back to the old shed-like building, so I sat in the main building browsing the television. There wasn't anything to watch, just some news and others. Gensokyo might be an interesting place, but it didn't have interesting television.

"I'm back," Reimu remarked when she walked into the shrine. I looked up and saw that she looked tired and worn out. She put her groceries down in the kitchen and sat down at the table in a dragging fashion. "Turns out there was a theft in town. The human put up a good fight, and refused to return what he stole." Reimu sighed and lied down, closing her eyes in the process.

"Well, you had a lively day…" I muttered.

"I heard that!" The shrine maiden threatened. She sat up and glared at me. "So what did you do today?" Reimu asked.

I shouldn't tell her that I was going through the old shack in the back of the shrine, as I don't think she wanted me to know about the concealed building.

"Oh, just browsing television and stuff." I replied trying to sound like my day was boring. "Oh, and you had a visitor earlier, someone with a black witch-like hat. Do you know her?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, her… Totally forgot about her." She replied like the "her" was a problem. "Did she see you or talk to you or anything?"

"No, she left when she realized no one was home." I told the shrine maiden. I couldn't resist my curiosity though so I coughed up a question, "Who is she?"

"Kirisame Marisa, you better stay away from her." Reimu threatened me. This Marisa didn't sound like someone bad. I had so many questions, but from the glare of Reimu's eyes, I knew she needed rest and didn't want to be bothered with questions.

The shrine maiden got up from the ground, and left to her room on the left side of the shrine. I got up a few minutes after that it went to my room behind the shrine maiden's room.

Entering the room, I knew someone was here earlier. The room was messier than I had left it, the bed was in a crumpled mess, the table was not arranged in the corner anymore, and there were more things on the floor than what I had owned. Everything portrayed that an intruder had intruded into the guest room. Suddenly, I heard Reimu talking as if she knew someone was here.

"Come out from hiding now." Reimu's was expressionless when I walked outside to see what was going on, not because of her command.

Surprisingly, I see Yukari in front of Reimu. Yukari was taller than Reimu and more colorful. The tension between them was tense. "Aw, that wasn't fun." Yukari commented with a pouting expression. They both didn't seem to notice me standing there awkwardly, which was fine by me. I won't have to have an awkward talk.

"What are you here for now?" Reimu interrogated the women with a hint of annoyance. It sounded like this was a usual occurrence, like going to church on Sundays, or playing basketball every Saturday morning.

Yukari's expression changed from a pout to a serious look. "It seems, things are getting warped, and I mean literally. The whole landscape of Gensokyo seems to be randomly placed in a whole new way. It is starting now, starting at the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. Sadly, my ability isn't able to fix this problem as no legitimate border manipulating process is involved." Yukari explained.

"I see… This could be bad. If everything is displaced, Gensokyo might fall from not being balanced. All lost souls will be left wandering around with no clue of where the Sanzu River is, the humans might be placed in youkai territory being prey, and overall, the bad will outweigh the good. This is very bad." Reimu muttered to herself in a distant but distinguished voice.

Yukari muttered something to Reimu that I couldn't hear, and walked away. We stood there for about a whole minute. I was wondering if Reimu had known I had heard everything that I could, until she finally spoke.

"This is bad." She turned her head towards my direction and stared me straight in the eye. "It seems I have to leave first thing tomorrow. The journey is long; even I still haven't finished exploring all of Gensokyo." Reimu turned and went into her room. I stood there in the open area, trying to process everything. After many failed attempts at comprehending what the conversation was about and what it could mean, I went inside the guest room and got into bed.

I felt tired and all, but my mind was also racing with questions and comments. Reimu said that this was something major, and could affect the lives of both the alive and the souls of humans. Was my life included in the bunch of could-be-affected humans?

Reimu had once said: _"Everything has a meaning, but may not seem like it at first."_

I start to ask if me being here has a meaning; a meaning not yet found, but is as real as the ground of the world. How can I discover the hidden reason before the world crumbles apart? Before everything I can remember is gone?

The world starts blurring itself out and I slowly close my eyes. My breathing slows down to a consistent rate and I gently fall asleep.

My last thought was: Who am I?

* * *

I woke up late again. I seem to have a habit of missing out the shrine maiden's departure. It seems she has already woken up, eaten breakfast, and left to try to find the culprit like she said she would. I felt rather stranded on the hilltop. The breeze sent a chill down my spine, and I hurriedly grabbed my jacket and left for the _Human Village_.

The steps took a lot longer to descend than what he thought it would. Each step made my legs ache more and more. I might have kicked a wall in my sleep last night. That's a reasonable answer.

The thought of me kicking a wall in my sleep made me laugh and in no time, I was finally at the bottom of the steps. I walked the short distance into the village while looking at the scenery. The autumn leaves piled up waiting for a kid to come jump in them, the air grew colder and colder, and squirrels ran all over the place to gather acorns for the winter. It felt relaxing, and I felt like I could be careless around here.

Walking into town, I saw a crowd of people gathered around something in the middle of the road. It seemed like they were amused at what they're watching. The people had a suspicious grin on their faces and their eyes were a solid color.

It didn't bother me at first, until they departed on their ways. Little by little, the crowd contracted until everyone left. Some things were left in the middle of the road. The objects ranged from small to big, and they all seemed broken. How are broken things so amusing? The thought coursed through my head while I walked to go see the objects in detail.

I walked up and saw the objects. Some were framed photographs of people, others were boxes and crates. The last item was not in the chaotic mess of personal stuff, it was alone, about three feet away from the mess. I walked up to it and saw that it was a safe. The door was unlocked and open ajar. Nothing was inside.

The objects told me a story. Maybe, this wasn't just an ordinary street performance. My eyes widened in realizing what this mess was about. I looked back at the photographs and I couldn't believe I missed this big detail.

His brown hair made his skin seem pale, brown eyes reflected the sun. The child looked happy in the photo. Three strangers were also in the photograph. A boy looked a bit older than the child, and the other two looked to be his parents. The three people shared a close resemblance with the center child. This seemed to be his family. _This seemed to be Matt's family._ And all this stuff is Matt's.

The true meaning of this crowd came to my realization, everything, from the looks of the people's faces to the broken photographs and safes.

They all hated Matt. The look on Matt's face flashed in my head. He had been lonely with no friends and a lot of enemies when I first met him, but for what reason?

I gathered all of the broken things on the empty road and walked into the cozy building, and waited.


End file.
